


Short Tales

by TangerineKumquat



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineKumquat/pseuds/TangerineKumquat
Summary: Short Venturiantale stories I wrote.





	1. Chapter 1

Requests here

I'll take anything and write when I can.


	2. ~Lemon Boy~

_There once was a bitter sweet man and they called him Lemon Boy_  
_He was growing in my garden and I_  
_pulled him out by his hair like a weed_  
_But like weeds do he only came and grew back again  
_So I figured this time I might as well let him be_ _

_Toast walked outside, a heavy black trash bag resting in his small arms. He dropped the bag by the trash and was surprised to see a young boy eating the scraps from last night's take out. The young boy was so confused, all he could do was yell for his father. The sudden noise startled the brown haired orphan, driving him from his meal._

__

This cycle went on for weeks, no matter how many times the boy would be spooked, he'd always come back. 

_So I figured this time I might as well let him be_  
_Lemon Boy and me started to get along together_  
_I helped him plant his seeds and we'd mow the lawn in bad weather_  
_It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_  
_So I got myself a citrus friend_

_____ _

____

Finally Toast stopped all attempts to banish the younger male and instead tried befriending him. The young Brit started eating less and less at meals just so he could feed his new friend. His mother soon caught on and they'd leave made plates out on the dumpster lid for the boy to enjoy. Due to either Toast's kindness or loneliness he began talking, quite at first but soon he opened up.  
"Your name is Johnny..?" One day he asked Toast as the boys nibbled on pizza in Toast's tree house. Toast was a little taken aback but he nodded all the same."Yes, my gran insisted I be called something formal so really my name is Johnathan." The homeless boy shook his head, "Johnny sound better." He got a wicked grin,"But if you don't want it, I'll be Johnny." This drew a laugh from Toast, causing him to choke on his pizza slice. 

The new Johnny pushed grabbed his waist and preformed his rough Heimlich to spare his friend. Luckily for them both it worked, and soon Toast was back to his normal skin color. "I don't think I'll give it up." He breathed heavily before continuing,"But, you can be Johnny too."

Johnny scrunched up his nose like Toast just farted in his face. "Johnny Two is a lame name! I wanna be something cool like Johnny... Johnny..." His eyes passed over Toast's messy journal on the paranormal. "Johnny Ghost!" He stood triumphantly, drawing another laugh from his friend. "Toast and Ghost, best Johnny's alive." Toast stood beside him, raising their joined hands in victory.

_But soon his bitter sweet started to rub off on me_  
_You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat_  
_I found out that my friends are more of the savory type_  
_And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie_

The boys sat on the swings at the park closest to Toast's house, chatting about ghosts and how cool it would be to be ghosts. "You're already a ghost though." Ghost rolled his eyes, swinging weakly. "I'm Ghost, Johnny, not a Ghost." The European was about to snap back with a remark when he was interrupted. 

"Johnny Toaster!" Someone called from the line of climbing trees. 

The Johnny's glanced over, Toast springing up and running towards the voice, leaving behind a very confused Ghost. "Wait!" He called giving chase, but his European was already standing next to a new figure. A palish boy with long, blonde, curly hair stood in bright contrast to his tan skinned friend. He soon pushed in, panting as he moved between the two. "What the crap Johnny!" The hoodie clad boy snapped, crossing his arms as he glared into his friend. "Oh sorry Sir!" Toast ran his hand over the back of his neck, looking away. "Toaster," The blonde stranger began, "Who's the potty mouth?"

Both boys turned to the questioner. "Well Jason, this is Johnny, my new friend." Jason squinted his eyes, "Isn't that the trash rat? The kid who steals from us?"

"He's not anymore!" Toast protested, holding his friends hand tight. "But he was Toaster, you're a friend to the Trash rat!" Jason sneered, "Trash rat kisser!" He barked, running off.

Toast looked down, shoulders slumped down. "I'm sorry Johnny." Ghost hugged him close.

_So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together_  
_I'll help him plant his seeds and we'll mow the lawn in bad weather_

Ghost knocked frantically on Toasts door, a wide grin on his face, and a newspaper in hand. Luckily Toast was the one to open it, sleepily greeting his best friend. "Johnny!" He squealed, shoving the newspaper in his face, "We have our first case! Ghostly Toast has a case!" He jumped.

Toast looked through the news paper, "Sir... there is nothing on ghost investigators or investigations." Ghost shrugged, "I actually got a call but it was much easier to shove a newspaper in your face." The coal haired boy rolled his eyes, going to put on his shoes. "Where is it?" Toast asked lazily, shoving on his outside shoes and going to his friend. 

"That weird shop, the one that sells watermelons and mayo." The younger had a skip in his step, while the older followed semi tiredly. "You mean The one owned by Chakalata, that Ginger kids Father?" The younger nodded and off they went. 

_It’s actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him_  
_So, I got myself a citrus friend_

Toast didn't know what to think, in front of him, lay his best friend stabbing his father. "J-Johnny..." He whimpered, backing away as the murderer rose to his feet. "What's wrong~ Scared of little ol' me~" Ghost purred, grinning mischievously. "Get away you monster!" Toast screamed, causing Ghost to pause. "W-what..." His friend glanced about, gasping. He fell to his knees, muttering incoherently about a 'Red Man.'

_But what if I run out of fertilizer_  
_What if the clouds run out of rain_

The Blue and Red lights began to flash, the sounds of sirens mixing with the screams of Ghost as he was carried off by two white coated men. "I didn't do it!" He screeched, struggling weakly, "It was the Red Man, ask Johnny!" Toast just looked down, crying weakly as he watched his best friend be hauled off. 

Despite the situation, the sky shone brightly, contrasting with the young boys teary face.

He couldn't help but run away, sobbing. 

_What if Lemon Boy won’t grow no longer_  
_What if the beaches dry of sugarcane_

Time passed on and slowly Toast moved on, he had gotten new friends. He moved on from ghosts, worked towards a high education. Things seemed to be going up until he saw him, his first day of junior year. 

_Oh well_

He saw him standing in the hall, his childhood friend. With the same tired eyes, greasy brown hair, dull grey hoodie, and warn bag.

 

_The whales start to beach themselves_

"Sir!" He yelled, running down the hall, into his childhood friend. Ghost stared with wide eyes before embracing him in a tight hug, both collapsing in tears. 

_The tortoise shells tear away from their spines_

Slowly Toast faded from his memories, brought back by the loud bickering of his partner and Spooker. He couldn't help but smile as the boys began to cat fight and poor Colon attempted to break up the squabble. Finally the tall Brit stepped in, pushing them apart. "You're both wrong now let's get a move on." He grinned as Ghost made annoyed and offended sounds. Then he moved inside of the haunted home, his grumpy team in toe. 

_It happens all the time, it happens all the time_  
_Lemon Boy and I, we’re gonna live forever_  
_Like Snufkin and Little My, we’ll get around wherever_


	3. Four Mad Men in a Yacht (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost accidentally uses their yacht TARDIS (They do seriously have that) and plants them in an alternative dimension, our world. These four being mad as they are almost immediately end up locked away

Ghost finished making his wibble wobble noises as the yacht and the four men landed in the middle of the ocean.

Spooker gripped onto the ship, emptying his stomach into the ocean. "Why do we have to travel by yacht?" He whined, glancing up front to his team. Colon was screaming in dutch on the highest point while Toast was trying to yank him down. Ghost meanwhile was steering the boat, searching the maps for the nearest harbor. "Johnny!" He barked, squinted across the water at the packed harbor. "We're supposed to be in Rome 753 BC so we can be gods! This is America, 2019, not even the right month!" Toast gave a whine as he managed to pull Colon down to the ground. "Well Sir, you were the one doing the whirring noises so it's your fault we landed here. 

"A bug flew into my throat Johnny!" He protested, stomping his boot into the ship. The older man rolled his eyes, going over and picking up his partner. "Calm down, Sir. I'm sure we'll make it there soon, first let's get some lunch."

"You drive us into the Harbor then Johnny." Ghost stuck his nose in the air, wiggling free to go inside the boat. Toast shook his head, stirring them into the harbor. "Colon get the anchor and Spooker don't puke on the yacht, it coast us a lot." Spooker grumbled, while the Dutchman lowered the anchor in the harbor.

The four men departed off the boat and they walked towards a board side restaurant. Suddenly Ghost's specter detector went off with rapid beeps. He pulled the device out of his pocket and he heard people muttering and shuffling away. He flagged over Toast, "There's ghosts here Johnny!" He chirped, ignoring the strange looks cast at him. "Sir we're off the clock so we won't get paid." Toast sighed, pulling his partner into the restaurant. 

After they ate their fill and left with a hefty tip. Ghost darted off, waving around his specter detector to find the ghost. After about 15 minutes of this, a cop car pulled up on the scene. "Sir what are you doing?" A tall officer asked as she made her way over. Ghost ignored the officer until she grabbed Ghost's hand. Ghost let out a loud hiss, yanking free. She then grabbed him tightly, hand cuffing him. "Sir!" Toast yelled, walking over, only stopping when the officer raised her gun. "Stay where you are."

Toast raised his hands, "Ma'am please, he just doesn't respond well to touch." The lady glanced between the two, "He should still respond to an officer. Now what was he doing?" The bearded man breathed a sigh of relief before cautiously lowering his arms. "He's just ghost hunting, we own a business called P.I.E. and tracking down ghosts is our thing." She gave them a side ways glance, "Could you please do that in private, the business owners are complaining."

Ghost scoffed, "If an entity kills them all or ruins their business they'll be really complaining." The officer pressed her gun against his neck. "Is that a threat?" She growled, before noticing the bulge in Ghost's pocket. "What's in your pocket." She demanded, pulling out his fire arm. "Do you have a concealed carry license?" She glared daggers at him, turning to the other men. "Do any of you else have guns?" 

The three other men nodded, pulling out their fire arms. "We don't have any license miss. Our fire arms contain salt bullets for ghosts." Adjusting her hold on Ghost, the cop pulled out her walkie talkie and called back up."You all get in my car, ok?" Spooker squealed, getting into the back, soon joined by a reluctant Colon. Toast standing beside, "I am rather tall, and I don't think Sir will be alright alone." The officer nodded and soon all four men were driven away to the police station.


End file.
